


Now What?

by Princ3squ3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3squ3/pseuds/Princ3squ3
Summary: The two characters learn that fanfic makeout tips don't apply to real life all that well....Let's just say that I felt unrepresented in fictional romance XD
Kudos: 1





	Now What?

He closed his eyes and leaned closer. I panicked.

Should I close my eyes too? What if I miss? Would it be weird to keep my eyes open? Surely at least one of us should know where our faces are, though I’m hardly qualified for that responsibility.

Our lips met. My eyes hadn’t had time to reach a consensus. One was open, and the other closed. I’d never quite mastered the art of winking, and I was sure I was wearing some sort of unpleasant grimace.

He wrapped his arms around me, one hand at the base of my neck and the other pressed against my lower back. Damn him.

It was my turn, and he’d just taken all the easy moves. I’m too short for Chin Tilt, and the timing wasn’t right regardless. Ass Grab would be too forward. Maybe Hand on the Waist? No, I’m not that bold.

Aha! Hand through the Hair! That’s it!

I ran my hand through his hair. With the way it sometimes shimmered in the light, it had always invoked memories of my mother’s silk gowns, and I had wondered whether it would feel the same.

It didn’t. It was coarse. Should I be disappointed? _Am_ I disappointed. I don’t know. At the very least, he’s not scolding me for getting filth all over his favorite evening gown.

His tongue wasn’t in my mouth yet, but I had to start preparing for that eventuality. Do our tongues just... touch? How does one “fight for dominance,” anyway? Like, it’s already hard enough to grapple when hands are an option. Do the tongues just coil around each other, all snakelike?

His lips parted. This was it. Do or die.

I parted my lips in response, but I guess I died, because that’s where everything stopped.

When I felt him pull away, I opened my other eye. Both of his were already open.

“Huh?” was all I managed. Smooth.

“I was sorta hoping you knew what to do next,” he said, shrugging.

Whatever he saw on my face – Shock? Confusion? – prompted him to continue.

“I’ve been rehearsing this in my head for weeks, but none of the, uh, ‘accounts’ I’ve read are comprehensive enough to get me through the next part. I was hoping you’d take the lead.”

His crooked grin and seeming nonchalance over our lackluster first kiss set off something in me. I collapsed with laughter, and he joined me. At least in that, we were in perfect harmony.


End file.
